


【ME】喝醉之后（完）

by tujiji



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji
Summary: 《长情告白》背景下的一个小故事。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 9





	【ME】喝醉之后（完）

晚上11点的时候，Eduardo听见楼下开门的声音，想来应该是Mark终于回来了。  
床边的Beast高兴地叫了两声，甩甩尾巴哒哒哒地跑出房间迎接daddy。  
Eduardo跟着狗子下楼，正好看到Felix架着Mark走进来。  
助理看到Eduardo，有点吃惊:“你在家？我听Mark说你这周都在纽约，要下周才回来。”  
“嗯，”Eduardo笑着走过来，“行程临时有变，空出两天，我就回家了。”  
结婚小半年，Eduardo还没能把庞大的资产和事业从新加坡完全转移回美国——鉴于税率及政策的问题，他也没打算这么干，这导致他仍然处在空中飞人的状态中，一个月里总要新加坡、纽约和加州三地来回飞。  
Mark对此没什么异议，复合以来，两人聚少离多是常态了，但Eduardo感觉到他不是很高兴——这可以理解，刚结婚小半年的伴侣一个月有大半个月都不在家，换了谁都很难高兴起来。  
也正因如此，这次空出来两天，还正好是周末，Eduardo立刻就订了机票回家——毕竟他也很想Mark。

“哎，你应该跟Mark说的，”Felix有点懊恼，“今晚Facebook一年一度的黑客派对，玩这个就要喝很多酒。他要是知道你回来了，肯定不玩这么疯，也好早点回来。”  
“我知道Facebook今天有派对，所以才没有跟他说。他每年能放开玩就是这个日子了，不是吗？”Eduardo笑着接过Mark，这家伙大概真的喝高了，趴在自己助理身上眼睛都没睁开，Felix花了点功夫才把他拖进屋子里来，“一年一次，我也不想扫他的兴。”  
Eduardo知道Facebook这班geek的德性，平时一个个DJ打碟蹦迪都蹦不起来，摸了键盘却立刻像嗑嗨了似的。Mark年纪和身份摆在这，很少会再像二十出头时那样去疯了，难得有让他开心的时候，Eduardo也不太在意他晚不晚回的事情。  
Felix把自己上司交给他的丈夫，任圆满完成，终于可以回家了。  
“谢谢你送他回来。”因为半抱着Mark，Eduardo也就不便去送他出门。等Felix离开后，Eduardo把Mark放到客厅的沙发上，蹲下来给这人脱鞋子。  
Beast绕在Mark脚边转悠，小声撒娇般地汪汪叫，Mark进门后都没摸过它呢。  
Eduardo捉了Mark的手在狗子脑袋上撸了两把，“Daddy今晚喝醉了，让他好好睡觉。”  
Beast歪着脑袋看了看Mark，又蹭了蹭Eduardo，懂事地跑掉了。  
“喝了这么多酒，”Eduardo亲了Mark一下，又在他颈脖处嗅了嗅，一股酒味，“明天宿醉有你受的……”  
这人酒量不太好，这点哈佛的时候Eduardo就知道了。  
Mark酒一喝多了，脑袋就不太灵光。倒不是说发酒疯，就是脑子不清醒乱说话，行事疏忽，容易得罪人。后来他成了资本宠儿、互联网新贵，数不清的眼睛盯着他，心怀鬼胎等着找机会算计他，好分一杯羹。Mark刚成名时还稚嫩，看不懂那些笑里是藏着刀子的，因而沉在纸醉金迷里疯了一段时间，吃过几次亏后，用不着Sean提点，他自己渐渐就克制了。现在别说是公众场合，就连跟朋友会面也不怎么碰酒，就怕喝得不清不楚时被人下套或者说些什么不该说的惹麻烦。  
到再次跟Eduardo邂逅后，他在外面几乎已滴酒不沾了，几乎连啤酒都不喝。虽然其实不太好酒，但对于这点，Eduardo还是有点儿心疼。

Eduardo摇了摇头，刚给他换上柔软的拖鞋，鞋子刚脱下，本以为醉死的人忽然悄无声息睁开眼了。Mark发了会儿呆，推开Eduardo的手，“别碰我。”  
“给你脱鞋，”Eduardo抬头，“擦擦脸去睡觉了。”  
“不，我要洗澡。”Mark说。  
“醉成这样还洗澡？”Eduardo笑了。  
“要。”Mark点头。他因为喝了酒，声音有点沙哑，但模样看上去倒不像醉了，冷静得很。  
“要我帮你吗？”Eduardo问。  
“不用，别碰我。”Mark推开他站起来，“我自己可以，我没醉。”  
“你都醉成这样了。”Eduardo不太赞成，“会在浴室摔倒。”  
“不会摔，”Mark再次澄清，“我没醉。”  
“好吧。”他看上去更像是困得厉害而不是醉酒了，Eduardo在他脸颊上亲了一下，“小心点。”  
Mark皱起眉，“你在做什么？”  
他看上去像被偷袭摸了毛非常不爽的猫一样，Eduardo哑然失笑，举起手道，“好，我什么都不做。”  
Mark这才满意了，哼了一声，慢慢朝浴室走去。  
Eduardo还有点担忧，跟在Mark后面，但看他虽然走得慢，步子也不虚，既没有撞墙也没有走错路，这才放心了。

Eduardo回到卧室，重新拿起刚刚看了一半的金融杂志。  
过了差不多一小时，Eduardo才听见响动，浴室传来吹风机的声音，他笑着摇摇头，这家伙看来是真没醉，还知道要把头发吹干才睡。  
吹风机哗哗又响了好一会儿终于停，Eduardo往床边挪了个空位给Mark，关掉卧室顶灯只开了一盏模糊的床前灯，等着他上床睡觉。  
Mark推门走进来，走到床边却站着不动了。  
“怎么了？”Eduardo问他，“怎么不上来睡觉？”  
Mark抿着嘴，以一种严厉且不悦的语气质问:“你怎么在这里？”  
Eduardo逗他，“你是醉糊涂了吗，现在才发现我在呢？”  
Mark露出困惑的表情，像是在努力回想晚上的事情。  
“好了，”Eduardo笑了，“我不管你现在在想什么，先睡觉，明早再慢慢想。”  
他话刚说完，Mark露出非常纠结的表情，最后暴君退了一步，说，“不行。”  
“什么不行？”Eduardo愕然道，“你还睡不睡了？”  
“我不会跟你睡的。”Mark说。  
“Mark？”Eduardo挑起眉，“你在说什么？”  
“我不知道你为什么在这里，”Mark警惕地打量着他，“虽然我得承认，你真的很好看、很性感，但我已经结婚了，所以我是不会睡你的。你必须离开这里。”

“What？”  
Eduardo愣住了，他完全听不懂Mark在说什么，因而狐疑地打量他，这人一脸不为所动的坚定，并用戒备的眼神看着自己。  
“你醉了？”Eduardo很快反应过来，忍着笑问Mark。  
Mark不爱外露，什么都收得很深，压抑情绪和异样几乎成了本能。  
想来喝醉了也是潜意识就表现出平静冷漠的模样，好掩饰混乱的思维和停摆的理智，Eduardo也差点被他给骗了。  
“我没醉。”Mark咬字清晰地重申，“就算醉了，我也不会睡你的。”  
“你既然不想跟我睡，我怎么会在这里？”Eduardo玩心大起来，想也不想，张嘴就来，打算逗逗这个一本正经的醉鬼。  
Mark有点懊恼，但思路诡异的清晰，竟还能用一个反问回答Eduardo:“Felix让你上车的吗？”  
“你说你喜欢我，捉着我的手不放呀，不让我离开，还非要我跟你回家。”Eduardo刻意用委屈的声音撒谎，像个小可怜，他自己都有点恶心，“你忘记了吗？”  
说完，他好整以暇地看着Mark脸上露出震惊的表情，这人喝断片还一脸冷静自持，仿佛很清醒的表情真的太有意思了。  
“这不可能。”Mark晃了晃脑袋。  
他觉得头有点晕，床前灯只有浅浅的一团灯光，柔和昏暗，诱发睡意。  
Mark很想上床睡觉，但是他知道床上有人，因此只能站在原地，跟睡意做斗争。  
他不记得有人向他搭讪，他跟Eduardo结婚后，有几个骨肉皮撞过他或Eduardo的枪口。Wardo是绅士，但Mark绝对不是，几次难堪后，消息在圈内传开，也就再没有骨肉皮敢主动了。  
这是硅谷新来的掘金婊子吗？Mark皱眉，但重点是，他居然还把人带回家了，这真是灾难，Wardo知道了会勃然大怒的。  
暴君企图回想自己在Facebook派对上做了什么，以及在Felix车上又做了什么，但他什么都想不起来了。  
采购部订的酒不行，下次让他们不要订那几种酒了，后劲好像有点大。  
不，不能订酒，以后的派对，所有猴子一律只能喝果汁——暴君思路清晰地走神了。

“你真的不想跟我睡觉吗，Zuckerberg先生。”Eduardo坐起来，笑着抬头看向Mark，伸手一颗颗解开自己睡衣的纽扣。  
怎么勾引Mark，Eduardo堪称轻车熟路。  
果然，纽扣解到第三颗，他就看到Mark直勾勾瞪着他，喉结滚动了一下，咽了咽口水，然后坚定拒绝:“不想。”  
他不但拒绝，还伸手推Eduardo，“你下去，这是我跟Wardo的床。”  
Eduardo怎么会被一个醉鬼推动，他那点巴西柔术撂不倒Alex，难道还拿Mark没办法？  
Eduardo拉住Mark的手腕，巧劲一拽就把他拉上了床，利落地翻身跨坐在自己丈夫身上结结实实地压住了他。  
他扯开自己的睡袍腰带，迅速就将Mark的手绑住压到头顶，臀部虚抬，轻轻磨蹭Mark的胯下。  
“你说这是你跟谁的床？”Eduardo轻轻咬着他的耳垂小声问。  
“Wardo。”Mark倒在床上，他现在只要动作大点就头晕，Eduardo这一下够他晕头转向一整分钟的了，但他还是努力维持着面部的平静，“放……放开我。”  
“Wardo是谁？”Eduardo又问。  
“我丈夫。”Mark回答。他强作镇定，但硬挺地顶在Eduardo臀下的阴茎可不是这么说的。  
虽然是自己逗他的，但Eduardo逗着逗着心里又有点不是滋味了。  
他想起两年前那个跟着Mark回家的女孩子。那天Mark也是在黑客之夜喝断片了，完全没察觉那女孩子对他满满的喜欢。  
后来想想，尽管知道Mark压根没有理会她的想法，但Eduardo觉得自己那天晚上应该真的是吃醋了。  
现在Mark喝到断片，连他也没认出来，却还是硬了，Eduardo两年多前的醋现在吃起来了。  
他一边有点儿生气，一边控制不住想要欺负Mark，一边又十分好奇Mark的反应。  
“哦，家里只有你一个，你丈夫在哪里？”Eduardo漫不经心地问，手从Mark的T恤里摸上去，指尖若有似无地点着Mark滚烫的肌肤。  
“他……Wardo在纽约……”Mark此时有点迷乱。  
“既然他不在，”Eduardo诱惑他，“你跟我玩一晚吧，Zuckerberg先生。”  
“没兴趣……”Mark喃喃道，Eduardo嗅到他呼吸时酒精的味道。  
“可你不是说我很漂亮，很性感吗？”Eduardo的手潜入他的平角裤里，握着那根阴茎开始帮他手淫。  
“你是好看，”Mark闭着眼睛快要睡着了，没好气地回答，“但你没他好看……”  
“笨蛋。”Eduardo吻了吻他的嘴角，然后冷不防用力咬了一下那看上去刻薄得很的嘴唇。  
“做什么……”Mark吃了痛，清醒了一些，他看向Eduardo的眼睛重新聚焦，“……滚下去……”  
“你仔细看看，”Eduardo半是嗔怪地道，“我是不是真的没有你的Wardo好看？”  
Mark还真乖乖听话地盯住他打量，可看了一会儿，Eduardo就觉得他走神了，但他的表情一派的严肃认真，好像真在研究一样。  
“说呀。”Eduardo催促。  
“你很像他……”Mark困惑地看着他，然后像复读机一样喃喃自语，“你怎么这么像Wardo？”  
“真的吗？”Eduardo问，“哪里像呀，Zuckerberg先生？”  
“……眼睛，”Mark喃喃自语，“还有嘴……声音也像……不过你看上去比他……比他年轻……Wardo眼角，有笑纹，你没有……”  
Eduardo一听就不高兴了，他不满地哼了哼，但还没来得及说话，Mark又说，“所以你没有他好看，谁都没有Wardo好看……他是我见过的最好看的人……谁都比不上……”  
“真的吗？”Eduardo趴在他身上轻轻亲吻，“Tell me more？”  
“What……”  
“你的Wardo？”Eduardo啄吻他的唇，“什么都好，说点什么告诉我……”  
Mark任他亲着，忘记了躲避，歪着脑袋想了好半天，忽然没头没脑地冒出一句，“我不做男生的Facemash……”  
Eduardo正帮他手淫，一下子没反应过来，好奇道:“什么？”  
“Facemash……”Mark不耐烦地说，“不做男生的……你不知道Facemash是什么？”  
“我当然知道，”Eduardo笑意盈盈地在Mark鼻尖上亲了一下，“毕竟我喜欢你啊，Zuckerberg先生。只是怎么忽然说起那个来了？”  
“因为Wardo会第一，他很好看。”Mark说，“绝对的……我不会让那些gay跟花痴女人……对着Wardo的照片打手枪……”  
“你不知道哈佛论坛……有个叫手枪板块……总有人贴Wardo的照片……恶心，哼，被我黑掉了，不是什么难事。”Mark得意道。  
Eduardo差点没笑出来，“既然你的Wardo这么好看，你为什么还要带我回家？”  
“我没带你回家，”Mark晃了晃脑袋想要在快感和醉意中保持清醒，肯定地道，“是你自己跟过来的……你怎么这么不要脸？”  
“来都来了呀。反正你的Wardo不在家，你就跟我做一次吧。”Eduardo放开他的阴茎，用他那值得投保一个亿美金的臀部磨蹭他一柱擎天的地方，“我什么都不要，Zuckerberg先生，你也不亏嘛。”  
“不……不做。”Mark晕乎乎地摇头，“他会生气的……”  
“你丈夫会生气吗？”Eduardo眨了眨眼。  
“对，Wardo会生气。”Mark认真地告诉他，“下去。”  
“不让他知道就好了呀。”Eduardo继续诱惑。  
“我不会骗他……”Mark还是摇头，“不可以骗Wardo，我答应过了……”  
“那他知道了会怎么样？”Eduardo又问。  
“离婚……他会跟我离婚……”Mark忽然无法自控地难过起来，酒精让他的理智没法像平时那样掩盖他的喜怒哀乐，因而什么都清晰地呈现出来。  
“这不是更好吗？”Eduardo咬耳朵小声开玩笑，“您看，您刚刚也说了，我更年轻呢。Zuckerberg先生，您可以直接射进来呀，我给您生个小宝宝好不好？”  
“不，不一样，”Mark显得更难过了，“我好不容易才把他追回来的……不可以再弄丢他了……再弄丢就找不回来了……我不要你，我要你做什么……我只要他……”  
他诚实起来显得傻乎乎的，像个小老头一样絮絮叨叨，Eduardo心里想要欺负他的恶劣小心思因他含混不清的话而尽数烟消云散。  
Eduardo看了他一会，解开Mark的手，亲了亲他的手腕，“对不起啊，那我们不做了。”  
Mark这才满意地哼了哼，闭上眼睛。他太困了，连续加班一周又狂欢了一个晚上喝了不少酒，想要睡觉还频频被打扰。  
Eduardo关了灯，躺到他旁边，握着他还硬着的阴茎，想要帮他打出来。  
Mark半梦半醒地尤为不悦，打开他的手，烦躁地拒绝:“不要。”  
“可你还硬着啊。”Eduardo小声说，尝试着再次给他手淫，“我帮你弄出来，硬着睡觉也不舒服，对不对？”  
“不，不要你管……”Mark不耐烦地翻了个身背对他，“谁要你帮，你是什么东西……”  
“好好好，我什么东西都不是。”Eduardo也不恼，不再撩他了，在他后脑吻了一下，“晚安，Mark。”

Mark次日醒来时，已经将近中午11点了。  
他并不算太难受，或许是回来后Felix给他吃了药的缘故，没有多少宿醉的头痛，反倒是那种懒惰的感觉让他不太想起床。  
Mark翻了个身，忽然发现身边的枕头是歪的。  
他一下子有点反应不过来，Wardo不是在纽约吗，怎么旁边的枕头有人睡过的痕迹？  
是自己喝醉了睡觉不老实，把Wardo那边的枕头弄歪了吗？  
Mark伸手把他的枕头掖正，摸着摸着，却从枕头边意外地摸出一根金属的小管子。  
什么东西？  
Mark吓了一跳，他拿出来看了看，黑色的方形管子镶着金边，打开一看，是口红。  
Mark脑袋短路了一会儿，电光火石一般闪现昨晚喝到断片回家后的情形。  
他好像稀里糊涂地带了个骨肉皮回家，那人在他跟Wardo的床上等他，骑在他身上要跟他做爱，这口红十有八九就是他的。  
等等，是他还是她？  
操，Mark连自己带回来的骨肉皮是男是女都确定不了。可是有口红，那应该是个女人吧？  
Fuck！Mark顿时吓出一身冷汗，脑子瞬间清醒了。  
完了，他把什么乱七八糟的人带回家了，还在卧室他和Wardo的床上搞起来了？  
他努力回想了一下那人的模样，可是当时光线昏暗，模模糊糊的，根本看不清，更别提他喝得一团混沌的大脑了。  
他只依稀记得那人手活很好，轻易就挑动他的性欲；长得也漂亮，是了，那人长得像Wardo，那双眼睛像枫糖浆，笑起来好看极了，或许这样，他才失了心智把人往家里带。  
可这是他搞骨肉皮的理由吗？！  
操，所以他昨晚出轨了？！

Mark终于意识到这个严重的问题了。  
他越想越害怕，脊背发凉。  
Facebook的CEO不断地质问自己到底跟那个骨肉皮做了没有。  
Mark连这个也记不清，好像没做，毕竟自己醉成那样，还怎么可能硬得起来做完？  
可是他再仔细想想，又觉得好像做了，他依稀记得那个骨肉皮骑在他身上，赤裸着身体，浑身的薄汗让肌肤显得闪闪发亮格外诱人。  
他分不清哪些片段是真实发生的，哪些是自己的春梦。  
还有，叫床的声音Mark似乎也记得，也很像Wardo，软软糯糯的，却非常热情奔放，那人还问他自己漂不漂亮。  
他怎么回答来着，他好像称赞那个骨肉皮很好看很性感。  
操，操操，操操操，想到这里，Mark终于坐不住了，他气得脑袋发痛，连滚带爬地滚下床。  
没有安全套，没有安全套，没有安全套！操他妈的没有用过的安全套！  
他甚至趴在地上看床底，干干净净的，没有任何用过的安全套被扔掉。  
操，那他是直接操人家了吗？  
他难不成直接射在骨肉皮身体里了？不会一发中的，搞大那个骨肉皮的肚子了吧？  
没有人会蠢到不做任何安全措施地进行一夜情，像他们这样的人，搞出一个孩子，那可是勒索王牌——那些贪心的女人，会没完没了地要钱。  
要钱也还好，毕竟Mark不缺这个。但如果她们要名分，要地位，那可就麻烦了。  
哪怕她什么都不要，仅仅是她和那个孩子的存在，也一定会伤透Eduardo的心。  
Mark仿佛已经看到Eduardo那双褐色的眼睛没了平常的甜蜜笑意，取而代之的是沉默的失望还有泪水和悲伤。  
只是想想，Mark都感到心碎。他后悔得要死，恨不得时间倒退，把昨天晚上因为酒精而意乱情迷的自己提着领子揍醒。  
而且，哦，他记起来了，那个骨肉皮还在他耳边怂恿他跟Wardo离婚，然后娶她。  
操，真是不自量力的野心，她哪来的自信觉得自己能比得上他的Wardo？  
可是万一真的有了孩子？这个贪心的女人肯定会借此机会要挟。  
完了完了，Mark手指冰凉，如果这件事让Wardo知道了，他一定会跟自己离婚的。  
冷静，冷静下来，Mark告诫自己，不让Wardo知道不就行了吗？  
反正他不会知道的，他在纽约不是吗？如果现在搞清楚自己酒后乱性操的是哪个骨肉皮，让卡罗尔准备保密协议，然后再给双倍的钱确保她吃下避孕药……  
对了，还要吃阻断药，谁知道那个女人有没有什么病？比如艾滋？  
在完全确认自己没有出事前，他也不能跟Wardo做爱。  
可是这样他要怎么跟Wardo解释呢？  
他不能再对Wardo隐瞒什么了。他答应过他的，彼此都要坦诚。  
可是如果Wardo这辈子都不知道，那不就没问题了吗？  
但是他可以确保瞒住Wardo一辈子吗？如果以后某一天让他知道了，那只会带来更大的伤害。  
无论怎样，他都会伤害Wardo。  
可是如果坦白，他要怎么告诉Wardo呢？  
对不起，我昨天喝多了，所以我跟一个骨肉皮做了。我不爱她，我爱的是你，我真的只是喝多了而且她太像你了，我可能把她错认成你。  
我也不知道为什么会发生这样的事，但是它真的就这么发生了，我现在很后悔，我爱你，真的，请不要怀疑这一点，Wardo。  
你能原谅我吗，我再也不会犯这样的错了。

操，这话听着就很假惺惺的，可是这真的是Mark的真心话了。  
如果他这么解释Wardo会选择原谅吗？  
或许？  
毕竟他们爱得这么深，又经历了这么多。他应该还是有一次半次犯错得到原谅的机会吧？  
对了，只要不离婚，他可以接受分居彼此冷静。只要不离婚，他就可以慢慢地重新修复他们之间的感情。  
可是，他们好不容易才重建的信任，就因为自己这一次的酒后乱性土崩瓦解了。  
他会失去Eduardo。

Mark在地上坐了一会儿，冷静下来，他摸到手机，给Felix打了个电话。  
Felix也刚睡醒，一接起电话，就听见Mark那边劈头盖脸一段骂。  
“你他妈的在想什么，为什么让不相干的人跟我回家？你不知道这会给我带来多大的麻烦吗？我喝多了你难道也喝多了吗，脑子都给喝没了？告诉我，昨天那个骨肉皮是谁！”  
“Mark？”Felix被他骂的瞠目结舌，好一会儿才结结巴巴地问，“你在说什么，什么骨肉皮……？”  
“跟我回家那个！”Mark无比抓狂，“谁跟我回家了？！我搞的是谁？！”  
“没有人跟你回家啊，Mark。”Felix不明所以，“那个……只有我送你回家，我怎么可能让别的不相干的人跟你回去……我也没跟你搞起来。”  
他小心翼翼地声明:“Mark，我是直的，我好不容易才又谈上女朋友了，你不要乱说话害我清白……”  
“可我身边有人睡过！”Mark气疯了。  
“Eduardo啊，”Felix恍然大悟，“Eduardo昨晚回来了啊，你是睡懵了吗？”  
“……”  
“Mark？”  
“Eduardo回家了？”Mark半天才挤出一句话，“不对，我枕头边有女人的口红！”  
“这我就真的不知道了，”Felix大叫，“他真的回来了，我昨天送你回家时他就在啊，不然我怎么会丢下喝成那样的你直接走了？”

“Mark？”Eduardo拧开门，“你醒了？怎么一大早就这么大火气？我在楼下都听见你的怒吼。”  
Mark一看到他，所有想说的话全都活生生噎住，堵得他火冒三丈。  
他挂断了电话，把手机甩到床边。  
很好，他看到自己丈夫的脸，就全部想起来了——昨晚趁他喝得断片恶劣地逗他的不就是Eduardo吗？  
这么一想，昨晚自己觉得Wardo要跟他离婚的难过又像潮水一样涌过来，然后瞬间变成了羞恼。  
他妈的长得像Wardo，呸，压根就是他本人！  
“你什么时候回来的？”Mark语气不善地问，“不是说下周才回来吗？”  
“怎么，不欢迎我回家吗？”Eduardo眨了眨眼。  
“过来。”Mark冷冷地说。  
Eduardo走过去，Mark一把拉住他的手，把他甩到床上，翻身就压住他，“戏弄我很好玩，是吧？”  
“对不起对不起。”Eduardo笑嘻嘻地迭声道歉，伸手搂住Mark的颈脖，在他快要喷出火来的眼睛上啄吻，“我爱你，Mark。”  
“不接受道歉。”Mark无动于衷，冷冷地说。  
他抽出Eduardo睡袍的腰带，把人如法炮制地捆起双手压到头顶，“你昨晚还绑我了，对吧？”  
Eduardo自知理亏，也没有挣扎，格外柔顺地配合着，让暴君把自己的手捆得结结实实的。  
“Eduardo Saverin先生，”Mark压在他身上，阴森森地道，“鉴于你昨晚的所作所为，我可以告你婚内强奸。”  
“可是我这不没做到最后嘛。”Eduardo小声说，“哪有强奸你……”  
Mark瞪他一眼，“还狡辩？！”  
Eduardo旋即讨好地甜甜冲他笑。  
“不许笑！”Mark恼火道。  
“还有口红，你身上怎么会带着口红？”暴君继续质问，“哪个女人的？”  
“不是哪个女人的，”Eduardo笑嘻嘻地说，“TomFord的新颜色，他想要做以我的名字命名色号的口红，打了个样给我看。”  
Mark哼了一声，想起Eduardo一年里会去三四次他家时尚圈的派对，里面全是高大英俊的男模和穿着比基尼的女模，气又不打一处来了，“他还给你做口红？”  
“哈哈，别吃醋，Mark，”Eduardo大笑，凑上去亲了他的下巴尖，“一根口红而已，时尚圈最喜欢话题了，而且他说我给了他不少灵感。”  
“这种程度的曝光没关系？”Mark皱眉，“你低调惯了。”  
“放心，我没事的。”Eduardo亲了他一下，“我在想，以前我真的太低调了，或许我可以尝试着增加曝光，让人们认识一下我，也没有什么坏处。”  
“真的没关系？”Mark不太相信，但结婚后，Eduardo确实在社交网络上活跃了不少，他一开始还很担忧这种活跃会为Eduardo带来许多网络上的流言和攻击，因而有段时间，有事没事就到Eduardo的Fb、ins和推特上各种偷偷巡视，一段时间后，Mark发现负面影响并没有他预想的那么多，反倒是圈了一堆粉，还有不少小姑娘天天到处散播他们的爱情故事——尽管里面幻想情节很多，但两人偶尔也会一起看看乐一乐。  
因此，本着不干涉他决定的原则，Mark还是表达了支持，“如果出了什么问题，必须告诉我，不许瞒着。”  
“放心。”Eduardo笑道，“反倒是你，别因为这个不高兴。”  
“嗯哼，我还没必要。”Mark不置可否地道，知道事情原委后，他的心思就不在口红上了。  
Mark粗鲁地扯开Eduardo的衣服，把他完美的胴体剥出来，然后低头报复性地用力咬Eduardo的乳尖，用牙齿叼着那个小凸起毫不留情地拉扯。  
“Mark，轻点……嗯……”Eduardo被他咬痛了，呜咽一声求饶。  
“驳回。”Mark还在羞恼中，一点都不留情，“就是让你知道痛，敢作弄我了。”  
“可你喝醉了真的很可爱。”Eduardo小声辩解。  
Mark瞥他一眼，“放心，没有下次了。”  
语毕，开始专心亲吻Eduardo的身体，在他肌肤上种下一个个红印。  
“嗯……对不起，Mark……”因为他动作有点粗鲁，Eduardo本能地呜咽着想要蜷缩起来，Mark压着他，强制地把他整个身体都展平。  
很快，Eduardo的乳尖就让他咬得红肿起来，Mark用舌头舔一舔都火辣辣地胀痛。Mark转而惩罚另一个可怜的小红点。  
Eduardo刚开始还不停地扭动，可是受制于双手被捆绑，他只能徒劳地磨蹭着Mark。  
很快，他的喘息就开始变得潮湿，并且夹杂着小声的呻吟。多日没有做爱让他迅速因为Mark的惩罚勃起了。  
Mark从床边的小柜子里摸出润滑的膏体，挖出足够多得分量用手指送进Eduardo的身体里。  
Mark本来因为Eduardo多日外出，早就有些欲求不满，昨晚Eduardo又挑动他的欲望，让他做了一整晚春梦。  
那些梦里Mark无一例外都在操Eduardo，让他摆出各种羞耻的姿势，听他的呻吟和哭泣，可是不知道怎么的，总差那么一点儿而没法高潮，因此Mark是硬着醒来的。结果又因为那管口红吓萎了，一来二去，他烦躁得不得了，这会儿更是被Eduardo扭得格外火气旺盛。  
Mark分开他的腿，龟头耀武扬威般地在穴口顶弄了几下，就长驱直入了。  
Eduardo难耐地蓦地绷紧身体，但很快又软下来。  
他满脸绯红，急促喘息着，修长的双腿盘住Mark的腰，下身更是热情地咬紧Mark的阴茎。  
Mark被他夹得差点理智都丢了。  
“昨晚为什么做那种事情？”他眯着眼睛问。  
“是你先没认出我……”Eduardo有点儿委屈。  
“装什么可怜？”Mark恶狠狠地亲吻他，“我记得你昨晚可不是这样一副小可怜的模样。华尔街的掘金婊都是这种风格的吗？”  
“你记错了。”Eduardo很有自知之明，抵死不认账。  
Mark握着Eduardo的大腿，把他双腿往胸前又用力压了压，开始用力操他。  
粗壮的肉柱不断进出那个小小的嘴巴，把不知道是谁的液体全都插出来了，挤出的水沿着Eduardo的臀缝淌下，把床单都濡湿了。  
Mark硕大的囊袋不断因为抽插而拍打在Eduardo的臀肉上，发出情色的声音。  
“轻……轻点，Mark，啊，太深了……”Eduardo很快就吃不消Mark这么的激烈节奏了。  
“可是我记得某人说他什么都不要，只想跟我做一次爱，嗯？”Mark一边操他一边问，“怎么就提要求了？”  
他昨天是迷糊不清，但有了线索，慢慢回想，也能分辨出哪些是梦，哪些是真实发生过的。至于自己胡言乱语了什么，Mark不记得了，但不代表Eduardo在他耳边胡说些什么，他也一点印象都没有。  
“没，没有……”Eduardo哪敢承认。  
“我记得还有人怂恿我离婚？”Mark想起昨晚Eduardo的胡话就气得要命，尽管知道是玩笑，也仍然甚不高兴。  
“哪有……”Eduardo喘息着撒谎，“哪个混蛋这么怂恿你……”  
“是啊，哪个混蛋？”Mark又用力插了几下，接纳阴茎的那个小嘴已经被喂成了熟红色，“我得狠狠惩罚这个混蛋才行。”  
“啊，Mar——Mark……”Eduardo双手被绑在床上，因而格外无助。  
Mark的阴茎好像要把他的肚子顶破了，小腹紧绷着痉挛，又酸又麻。  
“求……求你……Mark……”Eduardo摇着头流着泪道。  
Mark也不是真要折磨他，当然也知道那是生理性的泪水，语气也是惯常情动时的口是心非，但看他含着泪的模样也是心软得一塌糊涂。  
暴君解开Eduardo的手，轻柔地亲吻他的手腕安抚。  
“还在生气呢？”Eduardo看他还抿着嘴，小声问。  
“嗯。”Mark哼了哼，他的脸颊和唇角都绷得很僵硬，Eduardo凑过去不断亲吻他，想要把这样硬的线条融化掉。  
“我很不高兴。”Mark瞪了他一眼，“你这样试探，让我觉得我好像出轨了，如果我昨晚真的跟你做爱了，你会怎么想？”  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，他还真没有想过这个，他愣了一会儿，终于坦白：“……其实是因为你昨晚说我不是我，还要赶我下床，我才……”  
Mark的耳朵瞬间可疑地红了。  
“闭嘴，Wardo。”暴君恶狠狠地扣住Eduardo的十指压在床上，挺腰重新冲撞他的身体。  
“别的事情我不记得了，”以这姿势冲刺了数十下，Mark停下来，在Eduardo耳边恶劣地咬他耳朵:“但我记得还有人说，我可以不戴套子直接射满他，好让他能怀上我的种。”  
“你这是报复！”Eduardo咬着唇拼命摇头，“我才刚洗过澡……混蛋……不许直接射进去！”  
Mark自然不会如他愿，轻啄他的唇，伸手摸他的小腹。  
Eduardo那里早就因为刚刚的高潮而被精液弄得乱七八糟的了。他的双腿打着颤，再也夹不紧Mark的腰。  
“既然你昨晚这么主动，Wardo……”Mark一边按压他的小腹，一边把积蓄多日的精液全灌进了自己伴侣的身体深处，像雄狮在猎物身上打下印记。  
他喘息着吻Eduardo的脸:  
“Wardo，那就给我生个小宝宝吧。”


End file.
